The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to compliance with regional regulatory requirements for user equipment (UEs) with positive antenna gain.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as UEs.
In some wireless communications systems, a UE may comply with certain requirements that regulate spectral emissions by wireless devices. For example, a transmitting UE may adjust a maximum transmission output power to meet regional regulatory requirements (e.g., to prevent interference on certain radio frequency bands in a particular region). However, techniques used for the power adjustment may rely on certain assumptions about the antenna gain of a given UE, and for some UEs (e.g., UEs that support vehicle-to-everything (V2X) communications), there may be disparity between the assumed antenna gain and the actual antenna gain of the UE. As a result, it may be desirable to utilize techniques for output power adjustment that are based on the actual antenna gain of the UE when complying with regional regulatory requirements.